


Always Yours

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Iwaizumi has been grumpy all day, and Oikawa has been horny all day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr request: [iwaoi 3 with o!iwa](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

Iwaizumi had been unusually grumpy all day, growling at Oikawa’s advances and barking insults at his boyfriend. Oikawa wanted to be disheartened by it, wanted to pout and maybe shed a tear, but he couldn’t because he knew what caused Iwaizumi’s behaviour. He had known ever since Iwaizumi had emerged from the shower in the morning, towel hanging low on his hips and a scowl on his face.

All day Oikawa had been quietly taking in his omega’s scent, unable to resist the urge to tease, waiting for the right moment to make his move. Iwaizumi had been unusually irritable, and Oikawa knew what it meant. He had been scolded by Iwaizumi throughout the day for having a “creepy smile” on his face, but he couldn’t help feeling the happy anticipation bubbling in his body.

It was late afternoon when Oikawa sensed that the time was right. Iwaizumi was sitting hunched on the floor, pretending to be reading, but Oikawa knew he hadn’t flipped the page in over 15 minutes. He took a moment longer to look at the crease between Iwaizumi’s brows before approaching slowly.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly and sat down next to the frowning man.

“What is it now, Shittykawa?” Iwaizumi shouted in response, head barely rising to shoot an angry look at Oikawa.

“You’re enchanting,” Oikawa continued as if Iwaizumi hadn’t reacted with such anger.

“You’re full of shit,” Iwaizumi spat as Oikawa inched closer.

“My, my,” Oikawa whispered and gently stroked the omega’s cheek with soft fingertips. “Such language always predicts a powerful heat.”

“I’m not going into heat,” Iwaizumi yelled angrily and tried to shove Oikawa away.

“You’re so cute when you’re in denial, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa crooned and moved his fingers to Iwaizumi’s nape, his lips pressing softly to the omega’s ear before travelling down his stiff neck.

“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi said, voice still loud but missing bite.

“That’s it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered and pressed his lips more firmly against Iwaizumi’s warm skin.

Iwaizumi shivered quietly and Oikawa stroked down Iwaizumi’s arm before slipping to his waist. Iwaizumi’s scent was alluring, getting stronger by the minute, and Oikawa smirked as he silently congratulated himself on timing his advances just right. Iwaizumi was breathing heavily, mouth hanging open and body heated up.

“What do you want, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked and pressed his chest against Iwaizumi’s body. “I’m yours.”

Iwaizumi answered with a whimper, body following Oikawa’s touch as the alpha continued to stroke his side. Oikawa splayed his fingers over the omega’s ribs, breath hot on his ear.

“What was that, Iwa-chan?” he asked.

The omega gasped and pressed closer to Oikawa, body turning to face his alpha.

“Touch,” Iwaizumi said dryly, breath hot and heavy on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Oikawa breathed and with his free hand gently nudged Iwaizumi to turn his head.

The kiss was open and sexy, making Oikawa impatient, but he refused to listen to his nature just yet. He knew his omega, knew what it was that he needed right at the beginning of his desire, so he pressed his tongue into the omega’s mouth and their lips together as he tasted the urgency in Iwaizumi. The omega suckled on his tongue, body desperate for more contact as he turned to properly face Oikawa. The way he whined into the kiss when Oikawa’s hands slid down his back to his ass was intoxicating, and Oikawa pulled him down onto the floor with him.

Iwaizumi followed and lowered his hips to rut against Oikawa’s leg. The alpha smiled and guided the movement with his hand, fingers digging in to the firm muscles. Iwaizumi was panting against his mouth, face relaxed from its previous pout, and Oikawa felt a sudden surge of affection to his mate.

The smile on Oikawa’s face broke their kiss and Iwaizumi whined impatiently.

“I love you so much, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in awe over the sudden strength of his feelings. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Alpha,” Iwaizumi growled in response, humping his erection against Oikawa and breathing heavily.

“I’m serious,” Oikawa said and took a hold of Iwaizumi’s cheeks to make the omega look at him. “I love you so much it hurts me.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes were clouded by arousal, but he did stop his hips from moving and looked into his alpha’s eyes.

“Are you serious?” he asked. “You want to talk feelings when I just started my heat?”

Oikawa simply nodded seriously, and Iwaizumi’s brows creased as he sighed.

“I love you too,” the omega said. “I’ll love you even more when you stop with this bullshit and fuck me.”

Oikawa didn’t break their eye contact and didn’t let go of Iwaizumi’s face. The omega wiggled his hips and took a deep breath.

“Please,” he whined. “Please, act like my alpha and help me.”

“I want to always be yours,” Oikawa said and bent closer to whisper into Iwaizumi’s ear. “Hajime.”

Iwaizumi groaned at the sound of his name and pressed his hardened cock to Oikawa’s hips for release. He closed his eyes and whimpered. Oikawa looked at the way his face twisted in pleasure over the slight satisfaction of stimulus before pulling him back down to a kiss. Oikawa’s fingers were working Iwaizumi’s shirt open and out of the way, and the omega took a hold of the hem of Oikawa’s shirt but was too distracted to actually do something about removing the garment. Oikawa smiled and took off the shirt himself. Iwaizumi’s warm chest pressed against his immediately afterwards, skin against skin sending shivers down Oikawa’s spine as Iwaizumi moved, his body seeming liquid in Oikawa’s hold. Oikawa mapped his back with his hands, feeling how the muscles shifted as Iwaizumi continued to whine quietly in his throat.

“More,” the omega whispered, heated air falling over Oikawa’s collarbones.

Oikawa opened Iwaizumi’s jeans and pushed them past his round ass. The omega had his hands on Oikawa’s sweatpants, pulling them down blindly until Oikawa’s underwear slipped down too and his cock jumped out.

“Hurry,” Iwaizumi whimpered, hands on Oikawa’s cock and hips.

Oikawa grunted and turned them over, Iwaizumi pushing his chest against the floor to elevate his ass. His buttocks were glistening with slick that was now freely dripping down his thighs onto his jeans, and Oikawa quickly pulled his own pants away to more easily place himself between Iwaizumi’s spread legs.

“Hurry,” Iwaizumi repeated, voice urgent and thighs shivering.

Oikawa took a hold of his cock and pressed it between the omega’s cheeks, poked at his entrance before sliding in on one go, and the mewl Iwaizumi made at that made Oikawa’s heart stutter. He didn’t stop to wait before pulling out and pushing back in, setting a speed that was fast but steady.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi called and pushed his ass towards Oikawa.

“Hajime,” Oikawa said with a grunt. “You’re so perfect. You’re my perfect omega.”

Oikawa felt Iwaizumi tighten around him at his words. He shifted slightly, bending closer to the omega writhing underneath him, jeans scratching against the floor as he pounded into the slick hole.

“You’re so tight,” Oikawa continued while peppering kisses over Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “You’re all prepared to milk me dry, aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi was making incoherent sounds that may have started out as words but were mumbled as they emerged from his mouth. Oikawa enjoyed the way his chest was sliding over Iwaizumi’s sweaty back as he thrust into the omega.

“I’ll pump you full of my seed,” Oikawa said and moaned with how much Iwaizumi’ tightened his ass with that. “I’ll make sure to impregnate you, Hajime. I’ll fuck you again and again until you’re so full of my seed that here’s no way you won’t get pregnant.”

Iwaizumi was sobbing quietly as he pressed back to Oikawa’s thrusts. Oikawa reached out to take a hold of his hand. Iwaizumi squeezed the hand into a tight hold and turned his face to mindlessly lick at Oikawa’s fingers.

“I can’t wait to see your belly swell with my babies, Hajime,” Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi’s cheek was flat against the floor and Oikawa found it so cute he couldn’t hold back. His knot was swelling, catching to the rim of Iwaizumi’s hole.

“I’ll get you pregnant over and over again,” Oikawa panted. “Your belly will be so big with my babies.”

Iwaizumi came with a full-body shudder, eyes squeezed shut and hot breath circling around the hand that was still holding Oikawa’s tightly.

“That’s it, Hajime,” Oikawa managed as his hips were moving faster. “Take my seed.”

With a gasp Oikawa came, releasing deep inside Iwaizumi as his knot bound them together. Iwaizumi’s body was still shivering as Oikawa calmed down and moved off of Iwaizumi’s back to lie on the floor. He pulled Iwaizumi closer to him, embracing him and leaving small kisses over his nape.

After a while Iwaizumi stirred and lifted Oikawa’s hand to his lips. The kiss was unusually soft, and it made Oikawa melt.

“I really love you too, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said quietly. “I always want to be with you.”

Iwaizumi turned his head to look at Oikawa who bent closer to claim his omega’s lips in a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super quickly so I hope I didn't miss any horrible mistakes.
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
